


Dotted Line

by kurokonekokilled



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Complete, Creampies, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Size Kink, Light daddy kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, but very clearly stated that Ichigo wants it, kind of dubcon, once again Nnoi has a Daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: Modern day AU. Ichigo is a new talent rep being sent in to talk to the two best college baseball players in the world - Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez and Nnoitra Gilga. The only problem is that they've already turned down his company's proposal four times. What will he have to do to convince the two to sign for him?





	Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sex and Football](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200162) by [CrunchySalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad). 



Ichigo squared his shoulders as he pulled into the parking lot of some college he'd already forgotten the name of. It wasn't like the college was important, it was what it housed that Ichigo wanted.

Well, _he_ didn't necessarily want it, his company did. But whatever, those were just little details, and right now, he had a hell of a lot of very big details to manage.

Namely Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nnoitra Gilga.

The two top performing college baseball players in the world. Literally. Hell, they even outclassed many actual pro players.

And Ichigo was the fifth person his company had sent to try to sign them.

He was a newbie talent rep, the only clients he serviced assigned to him by his boss or given to him by his coworkers. These two were the first he'd ever gone to talk with for an initial contact.

Although he supposed it wasn't really ‘initial’ at this point.

He looked in the rear view mirror as he parked, giving himself a stern look like that would clear the nerves buzzing in his head. Stepping out of the car, he grabbed his briefcase that held the contracts he'd hopefully get them to sign, and started making his way towards the front entrance.

The door swung open just before he reached out for it, Ichigo stumbling back half a step before realizing the man inside was holding it open for him. And good god, what a man.

His head nearly grazed the top of the doorframe, long black hair pushed back and falling over strong, ridiculously broad shoulders. He was a wall of pure muscle, thighs probably thicker than Ichigo's head. And he was staring down at him, one eye covered by a dark eyepatch, the other glittering amusedly at him.

“Ah, thank you,” Ichigo rushed out, knowing he'd been staring for far too long as his cheeks flamed.

He stepped forward, turning sideways to get by the man, although he still brushed slightly against him.

“Sure thing, babydoll,” the man rumbled.

Ichigo looked up with a scowl, but the man just shot him a wink and a smirk, and then he was turning away, making his way out to the parking lot.

Whatever. He had shit to do, he definitely didn't have time to get into it with someone who could probably throw him the length of a football field with one arm. Or to fantasize about said man pinning him against a wall.

He walked straight up to the front desk, a lithe girl with powder pink hair smiling up at him.

“Hiya!” she chirped. “What can I do for ya?”

Ichigo smiled at her cheerful tone and sparkling smile.

“I've been talking to the baseball coach; he set me up with an appointment to meet with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nnoitra Gilga to discuss possible career opportunities for the both of them.”

“Oh, yeah, Kenny was just telling me about that,” she giggled. “Well, they're in the same dorm room, and they haven't checked out to leave campus, so if they're not in their room then they're probably at the gym or the cafeteria. Just give me a second and I'll write up a pass for you.” She reached for a paper in one of the trays on her desk, filling out the time, date, and purpose of the visit. “Full name?” she asked without looking up.

“Kurosaki Ichigo.”

“Okie dokie,” she said as she scrawled the last few words. “Nobody will bother you, but if anybody does, just show them this.” She handed him the small slip of green paper. “They're in building C, fifth floor, room six.”

He nodded his thanks, taking the paper and folding it into his pocket before making his way over to the campus directory. Building C was probably a three minute walk, and was right across from the cafeteria. The gym was maybe a two minute walk past that.

He made his way back out the doors, heading towards building C. The walk wasn't long, and the night air was calm and cool against his skin, carrying faint scents of a barbecue happening somewhere on campus.

Soon enough, he was strolling into the main entrance of the building, waiting as a rickety elevator made its way to him. He stepped in, raising a brow at the way the floor of it creaked, then punched the button for the fifth floor. Going over his proposal again in his head, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

The elevator groaned to a stop on the fifth floor, doors slowly forcing their way open, and he stepped gratefully out onto solid ground. He'd take the stairs back down.

Glancing to his left, he saw that he was just a few steps away from room six, and marched his way over. Before he could allow himself to think, he raised his hand and knocked sharply on the door.

He heard muffled voices shouting back and forth at each other, shuffling footsteps, and then the door swung open and he was tilting his head back comically in order to look the man on the other side in the face.

He was taller than even the man who’d held the door for him, but skinny as a pole, and was missing an eye too. Was everyone he met today going to be stupidly attractive and wearing an eyepatch? And why wasn't he wearing a damn shirt?

“C’mon in,” he said, stepping aside and closing the door behind the smaller man.

Ichigo turned to thank him, but was cut off by him calling out.

“Grimm, your fucktoy’s here,” he barked, stepping past Ichigo and flopping down on the couch.

So that must be Nnoitra.

Wait. Excuse me?

“Nah, I didn’t call anyone over,” came another, deeper voice.

The owner of said voice strolled out from Ichigo's left, nothing covering him but a small towel hooked around his waist, water dripping from bright blue hair. Well, this was going just perfectly.

“Uh, um, no,” Ichigo stammered, flush rising on his cheeks. “I'm here for both of you.”

At the two raised eyebrows he got for that, he flushed even further, raising his hands and trying not to panic.

“No, no, like I'm here to talk to you,” he rushed out. “Your coach set up an appointment for me to discuss my company’s proposal with you.”

At that, Grimmjow rolled his eyes and scoffed, turning and disappearing behind the wall again. Nnoitra sniggered at his response, but took pity on Ichigo.

“So you're why Ken told us to stay in and behave tonight,” he said, eye raking over Ichigo's form.

Ichigo set his briefcase down and toed his shoes off, resisting the urge to fumble with his dress shirt or pick at the fabric of his slacks.

“Ah, yes,” he said softly. “I'm from Senbonzakura Talent Corp, we've sent a few people to talk to you both before. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, but I hope you'll call me Ichigo, as we’ll be working closely together.”

“Cocky little fucker, aren't you?” Grimmjow sneered, rounding the corner again, this time thankfully at least wearing a pair of dark sweatpants, towelling his hair dry. “Four times ain't enough for you guys to take no for an answer?”

“Hate to break it to ya, but we're not about to change our minds. Offer ain't even close to what we want,” Nnoitra chimed in.

Ichigo simply lifted his chin and raised his brow, opening his briefcase and pulling out both contracts. He dropped them both on the coffee table that Nnoitra had his feet propped up on, leveling a hard stare at the two of them.

“You haven't heard what I'm offering,” he said simply.

Both men glanced at the papers, then looked back at the redhead, wearing nearly identical smirks.

“Alright,” Nnoitra drawled. “Whatcha wanna give us, baby boy?”

Ichigo scowled at the nickname, but didn't say anything as Nnoitra raised a challenging brow at him. He needed them to sign this.

“You both know the basics of how this works: you sign, we get you deals and promote you,” Ichigo started. “I've added a clause that lets you walk free at any time without penalty, for any reason you may have. No fees, no legal battles, you just say you're done and you leave.” He watched the two men exchange humored glances. “Past that, I've already got a promo with Ray-Bans and Pepsi in the works, both several million dollar deals. I've added in a four million sign on for each of you, plus performance bonuses. You've both got teams practically breaking down doors to get you.” He smirked at them, running a hand through his hair. “I can get you on any team you want, together, _and_ I can guarantee you'll both play regularly from the get go.”

Both of them stared at him, brows raised, and he stared right back. He'd spent _weeks_ getting all of this settled, hassling companies to do a promo with the two, fighting with Byakuya about the clauses.

“What else?” Grimmjow asked, smirking.

Ichigo’s smirk dropped into a scowl, astonishment ripping through his brain. The fuck did he mean ‘what else?’ He'd just offered them the fucking world on a silver platter. Did they want it on gold? He gritted his teeth and stared Grimmjow down.

“Anything you want,” he said boldly, ignoring the part of himself that was screaming at him to shut up because he couldn't really give them anything more. “You say the word and I'll bend over backwards to make it happen.”

Chills raced down his spine as the pair laughed at him, Nnoitra's head falling back with a loud guffaw as he pushed a hand through his long black hair.

“Bad word choice there, baby boy,” he said, grinning menacingly.

“Can you please stop calling me that?” Ichigo huffed, irritated. “I'm five years older than you.”

“What if that's what I want as part of my contract?” Nnoitra shot back, grin widening. “You said anything, _baby boy_.”

Grimmjow laughed loudly, making his way over to the redhead, moving almost predatorily. Ichigo refused to step back or drop his gaze. He barely held back his flinch when Grimmjow’s calloused hand brushed over his jaw.

“What Nnoi’s saying is that we’ll sign,” Grimmjow crooned, filthy grin stretching his face.

“I am?”

“You are,” he answered with a laugh, not looking back. “On one condition from our pretty little baby here.”

Ichigo scowled at him, but didn't slap the hand now holding his chin away. He needed them to sign this, desperately. If they didn't, he was probably out of a job. He raised his brow questioningly.

Grimmjow leaned in close, chuckling softly at the tension filling Ichigo's frame, and whispered hotly in his ear, just loud enough for Nnoitra to hear him.

“Bend over for us, just like you said.”

Ichigo stared at him incredulously as he pulled back, rubbing his thumb over Ichigo's bottom lip with a smirk. He blinked at Nnoitra, grinning at him from the couch.

“Tha- that’s not what I - you're joking, right?” he asked shakily.

Grimmjow grabbed his hand and yanked it to the front of his sweatpants, rolling his hips forward to make his situation quite clear.

“It feel like I'm joking, Berry?”

No. No, it definitely didn't. And the way Nnoitra was spreading his mile long legs on the couch, hand coming to languidly rub between them - that didn't look like a joke either.

“We're offering you a deal, Berry baby,” he grinned, moving around a shocked Ichigo to stand behind him, strong hands bracketing his hips as he slowly walked him forward. “You're gonna get on your hands and knees and open that pretty little mouth for Nnoi, and I'm gonna fuck your cute little ass into next week. After that, both of us sign your little contract, you go home and make your boss real happy.”

Ichigo finally snapped out of his shock as they came to a stop at the edge of the couch. Grimmjow's hips were grinding against his ass, his hard length hot and heavy even through the fabric. Nnoitra’s hand was teasing over the steadily growing bulge in his black jeans, leering up at Ichigo.

“I fuck you both once, and you sign the contract?” he asked softly, not quite wanting to hear himself say the words.

Grimmjow laughed in his ear, grinding his hips forward again.

“We’ll decide whether once is enough or not when we're done, baby boy,” Nnoitra laughed, fingers pulling at the button on his jeans and yanking his fly down. “C’mon, get that mouth to work.”

Ichigo shakily dropped to his hands and knees, his face flaming as he tried not to groan at the way the fabric of his slacks rubbed against his quickly growing erection. Why the hell was he hard? Other than the fact that both of these men were outrageously attractive, and he'd always wanted to get double teamed, of course.

He crawled forward the last few inches, trembling hands coming to rest on Nnoitra's jeans. Looking up at the tall man, then back at Grimmjow, he swallowed harshly.

“We're agreed that you're signing, yes?” he asked.

“Don't act like you're only doing this to get us to sign,” Grimmjow laughed. “You're fucking gagging for his cock and you're rock hard. But yeah, we're signing, Berry, so you can use that to justify how bad you want this.”

God, he hated that fucking nickname. But the way Grimmjow said it, he couldn't even bitch at him for it. And he hated even more just how right the bastard was. He was fucking choking on how bad he wanted this.

He leaned forward and tucked his fingers into the hem of Nnoitra’s jeans, pulling them down over long legs and tossing them off to the side. Not allowing himself time to think, he ducked his head down and closed his mouth over the wet spot on the man’s boxers, laving his tongue over the fabric and tasting the precum leaking through.

He moaned as he felt strong hands cup his ass firmly, squeezing before pulling back just to slap down on the fabric covering his skin.

“Nah, that's not good enough, let's get you out of these,” Grimmjow murmured behind him, hands coming around his waist to pluck at the fastenings of his pants.

“Get his shirt off while you're at it, too,” Nnoitra said. “Don't think he’ll wanna go home with his clothes soaked in cum.”

Ichigo groaned at that visual, then again at the hand threading through his hair and pulling him off sharply. His eyes were half lidded as Grimmjow yanked his pants down over his hips, lips slick and starting to redden.

“Fuck, look at that little mouth,” Nnoitra grunted, his other hand shoving his boxers down and off his legs. “You know how to work it?”

Ichigo didn't respond right away, his eyes glued to Nnoitra's now exposed cock. Long, pale, drops of precum leaking down the length. Rock hard, all for him.

He grinned up at Nnoitra, pulling at the hand in his hair as he leaned forward, and licked a slow stripe up the underside.

“Why don't you find out?”

Nnoitra grinned wildly, yanking Ichigo's mouth down over his cock, moaning at the wet heat that encased him. Ichigo didn't hesitate, his tongue immediately laving over every inch of skin he could reach, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. He bobbed his head, mouth moving over the length, yelping incoherently as Grimmjow’s hands came down harshly again, this time on bare skin.

“Yeah, that's it,” Grimmjow chuckled.

“Fuck, baby, yeah, suck Daddy’s dick,” Nnoitra growled down at him, thrusting his hips up into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo grinned up at him as well as could around his dick, moaning loudly, the vibrations tingling up Nnoitra's spine. The second his head fell back in pleasure, Ichigo ducked down, taking every last inch of that perfect cock down his throat. Nnoitra shouted, hips thrusting up reflexively, hands fisting tightly in his hair. His mouth was half open, panting for air as he ground his hips forward, relishing the feeling of that tight throat.

Grimmjow wasted no time, slipping one lubed finger in that hot, tight hole. Ichigo moaned in surprise, pulling back and off Nnoitra’s cock to gasp in air.

“Fuck,” he choked out.

“We're getting there,” Grimmjow teased, sliding in another finger next to the first and crooking them slightly.

Ichigo fell forward as those fingers brushed over his prostate, his mouth landing just close enough that all he had to do was turn his head to suck one of Nnoitra’s balls into his mouth. The taller man threaded his hand through that bright hair again, holding the redhead close as he groaned in pleasure. Ichigo curled his tongue around it, sucking softly and releasing it with a pop before turning to do the same to the other one.

He closed his eyes in pure bliss as another finger entered him, all three slamming straight into his prostate. Trailing his mouth up the long shaft, he curled his tongue and flicked it over the sensitive skin, circling it around the head before giving a hard suck.

“Am I doing good, Daddy?” he asked coquettishly, taking the head back into his mouth as soon as he finished speaking.

“Fuck,” Nnoitra cursed vehemently, thrusting his hips up and yanking Ichigo's head all the way back down. “Yeah, baby, doing so good for Daddy, look at you.”

Grimmjow laughed behind him, pulling his fingers out and slamming his palm down across his ass when he whined around Nnoitra's cock at the loss.

“Looks like we got ourselves a kinky little bitch, Nnoi,” he chuckled, pouring more lube into his hand so he could slick up his cock. “Might just have to keep his pretty ass.”

Ichigo moaned around Nnoitra's cock, knowing that he professionally shouldn't have done this even once, but absolutely not willing to give this up now that he'd gotten a taste. Yeah, they could definitely keep him.

Grimmjow rubbed the head of his cock over Ichigo's hole, cursing under his breath at how hot it felt. He leaned forward and braced himself over Ichigo just as a ringtone filled the air.

“Yours, Nnoi,” he grunted.

Nnoitra waved him off, reaching down to the coffee table to grab his vibrating phone. Ichigo moaned as he realized the man was actually going to pick up, and Nnoitra grinned down at him, placing a finger to his lips.

“Hey, Ken,” he greeted.

Ken, as in their coach, Zaraki Kenpachi. Fuck, he needed to stay quiet. Just as that thought went through his head, Grimmjow pressed forward, stretching him out so slowly it was almost excruciating, a whine slipping from his throat and vibrating through Nnoitra's cock. The taller man groaned into the phone.

“Just getting my dick wet,” he laughed, probably in answer to Kenpachi asking him why he was groaning. “Yeah, I know. He’s here now. Wanna say hi to Daddy’s coach, baby boy?”

He grinned, putting the phone on speaker just as Grimmjow slammed forward, wrenching a shriek from his gut as that massive cock slammed straight into his prostate.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Nnoitra moaned. “Sorry, his mouth’s full right now, so he can't say hi, but I'm sure he’d love to meet you.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened in shock, then clenched shut as Grimmjow hammered into his prostate again. It was all he could do to keep his mouth moving over Nnoitra’s dick.

“I ain't gonna bother if he's not any good,” a gruff voice came over the line. “You two just fucking him to get off, or does he got something worth dragging my ass over there for?”

“Oh, his mouth is fucking perfect, hot and wet, and the little bitch doesn't even have a gag reflex,” Nnoitra groaned, proving that fact as he once again slammed himself all the way down Ichigo's throat.

“His ass is tighter than anything I've ever fucked, Ken,” Grimmjow gritted out, hips slamming forward. “So hot and fuckin wet, feels so fuckin good. Trust me, he's a grade A fuckhole, you definitely want in on this.”

Ichigo moaned helplessly as they talked, heat settling in his gut, cock throbbing.

“Have the bitch ready for me when I get there,” the man said, and then the line went dead.

Grimmjow groaned, fucking into him harder and faster, a scream bubbling up in the redhead’s throat.

Ichigo tried to warn them around Nnoitra's cock, his tongue moving clumsily, throat vibrating around the flesh, and then his back was arching and he was exploding, cum spraying forward onto his chest and the floor. His body clenched down around Grimmjow, throat squeezing Nnoitra as he nearly sobbed with the pleasure coursing through him.

“Fuck!” Grimmjow shouted, fingers digging harshly into Ichigo's hips, slamming all the way in one last time before stilling, releasing deep inside Ichigo's body. “Fuck,” he gave one last thrust before pulling out, leaning back against the coffee table.

He grinned as he caught his breath, smacking Ichigo's ass once more before he turned to the table. Grabbing a pen that had been lying there, he scribbled his name on one of the contracts and then turned back to Ichigo.

“All signed, Berry,” he crooned, biting down on the nape of Ichigo's neck. “Now you just gotta make Nnoi cum with that pretty mouth and we can get into the real fun.”

Ichigo moaned around Nnoitra, nodding as best he could. The next thing he knew, Grimmjow’s hands were tangled in his hair, yanking him back and forth over Nnoitra’s cock, shoving him all the way down.

“Fuck, fuck, yeah baby,” Nnoitra muttered, thrusting his hips up. “So fuckin close. Swallow around me, let Daddy feel that fuckin throat.”

Ichigo did as he was told, swallowing clumsily around his girth and moaning, moving his head when Grimmjow’s hands released him.

He bobbed his head, twisting his tongue and moaning and swallowing, pulling out every trick he had. Watching Nnoitra's eye roll back into his head, he knew the man was getting close, so he pulled off to suck on just the head. His tongue curled around it, lapping at the flesh, and all it took was one more harsh suck before Nnoitra was flooding his mouth with cum.

He practically squealed, swallowing down everything that was given to him. He pulled off only when Nnoitra winced and weakly shoved at his head.

“My cum’s leaking out of your ass, Berry,” Grimmjow grunted, running a finger through the trail and bringing it up to Ichigo's lips.

He didn't even have to tell Ichigo to taste before the redhead was sucking his finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and moaning softly at the taste.

“Yeah, one time ain't gonna be enough,” Nnoitra grunted, wrapping his fingers loosely around his cock as he lazily worked himself back to hardness. “We’re keeping you, baby boy.”

Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to be even the slightest bit upset about that, and he instead just made a happy little noise and nuzzled against Nnoitra's inner thigh. He slowly let his hips drop so he could just sit comfortably between the man’s legs, only half noticing Grimmjow pulling his pants the rest of the way off.

The door swung open, and Ichigo lazily turned his head to see the man who'd just entered slipping his shoes off. Well, wasn't today his lucky day? He huffed out a laugh against Nnoitra's thigh.

“Well, ain't this a pretty sight?” Kenpachi crooned, grinning viciously. “Didn't think you were the one here for my boys.”

Nnoitra looked up questioningly from where he’d been leaning over to sign the contract, brow raised.

“He held the door for me when I got here,” Ichigo explained lazily, turning his face back into Nnoitra's thigh and running his tongue over the flesh. “And winked at me.”

“You're a pretty little thing, can't blame me for that,” he laughed. He turned his attention to the two men. “You get his hole nice and ready for me?”

They both grinned.

“He's still leaking my cum, should be nice and wet for you,” Grimmjow told him. “And while he's wrecking your pretty little ass,” he murmured down at Ichigo, cupping his jaw, “you're gonna show me what you can do with that mouth.”

Nnoitra threaded a hand through his hair, pulling his attention back.

“Then I'm gonna fuck your throat again, and after that Ken’s gonna have your mouth while I get a taste of that pretty hole.”

Ichigo moaned, hips rising back up so he was on his hands and knees again, only to have strong arms loop under him and drag him up from the ground.

“I prefer a bed when I fuck my whores,” Kenpachi growled into his ear, carrying him towards the bedroom.

He could hear two sets of footsteps following them, his cock already hardening again and his mouth watering. Threading his arms around Kenpachi's neck, he nuzzled into the man’s throat, licking across his collarbone.

“You gonna fuck me right, Sir?” he asked impishly, grinning as he was dumped down onto the bed.

Kenpachi leaned down over him, shoving his legs wide, and smirked in his face.

“You're not gonna remember your own name by the time I'm done with you,” he promised.

“Better get started, then,” Ichigo grinned.

Kenpachi raised a brow at Nnoitra and Grimmjow as they climbed on the bed from the other side, moving to bracket Ichigo's head.

“You two didn't mention that he's a fucking slut too,” he commented drily. Looking back down at Ichigo with a leer, he licked his lips and wrapped a hand around the redhead’s slender throat, slowly enough that Ichigo could struggle if he wanted. He just arched up into it. “Little sluts with tight holes are my favorite. They're the most fun to make a mess of.”

Releasing Ichigo’s throat, he took both hands and ran them slowly up Ichigo's thighs, pulling him just slightly off the edge of the bed so he could grind his hips against him. He grinned at the hitched moan he got in response, roughly shoving Ichigo's legs apart and licking his lips at the sight.

He was still leaking Grimmjow’s cum, his hole twitching and clenching, obviously wanting to be filled. Kenpachi looked back up into Ichigo's eyes, grinning lewdly.

“How rough can you take it, slut?” he asked gruffly.

“How rough can you give it?” Ichigo sassed. “You were gonna make me forget my name, right? Might wanna get on that.”

Kenpachi laughed wildly, dropping one of his legs to grab the bottle of lube Grimmjow had tossed on the bed and drizzling it over his cock. Taking himself in hand, he lined up and pushed until the tip was just barely breaching him.

“Hold on tight to my boys there, you're gonna need the support,” he growled, then shoved all the way in in one thrust, smirking at Ichigo's broken shout.

Ichigo was scrabbling at the covers, fingers finding Nnoitra’s thigh and digging in, holding on just like he'd been told to, because holy _shit_ . He was so fucking _big_ , long and thick and he put Grimmjow to shame easily. He didn't even hesitate before starting up a rough, almost violent pace. His entire body was getting jolted, and he'd probably have been sliding back on the bed with every thrust if it weren't for Kenpachi’s massive, calloused hands wrapping around his waist and holding him still. Both of his legs were propped over the man’s shoulders, thighs shaking and ankles locking behind his back, desperate to keep him where he was.

“All those noises you're making sound so pretty, slut,” Kenpachi smirked down at him. He’d stopped thrusting and was now moving Ichigo’s body over his cock like a fucking ragdoll, yanking him back and forth. “Shut his pretty mouth up for me, Grimmy.”

Grimmjow grinned, fisting a hand in all that bright hair and pulling Ichigo's head up from where it was arched back into the blankets.

“Open up, Berry,” he growled, rubbing his cock over those soft, pink lips.

Ichigo didn't even hesitate, opening wide and flicking his tongue out to lap at the precum beading at the tip. A groan fell from his lips at the taste, or maybe it was because Kenpachi was hammering straight into his prostate with every thrust, but he didn't care at all which one it was right now.

His body was full to bursting, Kenpachi’s cock fucking him inside out, and Grimmjow was sliding between his lips, hot and hard and so fucking big, and Nnoitra was leaning against the headboard, lazily stroking his cock with his bottom lip between his teeth. He was so close already, moans vibrating up his throat as he tilted his head back and took Grimmjow deeper, eyes fluttering closed as he felt heat pool in his gut again.

Liquid chocolate eyes opened again, staring pleadingly up at Grimmjow as he whimpered and groaned around his cock, hips bucking uncontrollably against Kenpachi’s brutal thrusts, and he couldn't remember the last time he came twice in a row. If things kept up like this, he'd be coming a lot more than twice.

“Looks like he's about to cum,” Grimmjow commented, fully understanding the look he was receiving. He slid his cock in all the way and held Ichigo down, rolling his hips slowly and groaning at the tightness. “You wanna cum on Ken’s cock, Berry?”

Ichigo did his best to nod, but he couldn't move much with Grimmjow still down his throat. When the man pulled back enough for him to breathe, Ichigo clumsily begged around his cock, knowing the vibrations would drive him crazy even if the words were unintelligible.

“Yeah, that's it, slut,” Kenpachi encouraged, landing a harsh smack across the back of his thigh. “Cum while I'm inside you, let me feel you clench down on me.”

Ichigo lost it, shrieking around Grimmjow’s cock as he plowed forward again, spine arching clean off the bed, pleasure singing through his body as he splattered his chest with cum, a few drops landing on his cheek as he laughed breathlessly around the flesh in his mouth. Kenpachi didn't even pause, just letting out a low groan and a string of curses, continuing to plow into Ichigo’s body without care. Grimmjow, thankfully, pulled back enough that Ichigo could breathe, stroking his cock with just the tip in Ichigo's mouth. His thighs were trembling as Ichigo laved his tongue over the tip, and he could tell Grimmjow wasn't going to last much longer, so he sucked harshly, moaning around him.

“Fuck, Berry,” Grimmjow grunted. “Take it fuckin all.”

Strong hands wrapped around his head, yanking him down and holding him close as Grimmjow came right down his throat. He swallowed as best he could, most of it not even touching his tongue anyway, and let out a happy little sigh when Grimmjow pulled out and collapsed against the footboard.

Kenpachi was still hammering into him, but he could feel his thrusts turning erratic, coming harder and faster. He clenched down over his cock, ignoring the way the overstimulation sent tremors up his spine, and slammed back to meet every powerful thrust.

His mouth was hanging open, panting, breathless moans falling nonstop from his lips as he tried to pull in enough air. One hand had made its way back to Nnoitra’s thigh, clutching there, the other twisted, white-knuckled, in the sheets. He groaned when Kenpachi hit his prostate again, his cock beginning to fill again. A whine fell from his lips in the next second when the man slammed in and ground his hips down, the tip of his cock massaging his prostate.

“Still so fucking tight around me, slut,” he grunted out. “Gonna make me cum soon.”

Ichigo cried out, hips pushing back against the man’s thrusts.

“Please,” he begged, pretty eyes blown wide with need, eyelashes fluttering. “Fill me up, wanna feel you fill me up, wanna feel you drip out of me. Fucking _please_.”

He nearly sobbed the last word as strong hands bracketed his hips, Kenpachi’s thrusts losing their rhythm and growing harsher. After several sloppy thrusts, the man shouted, throwing his head back, and did exactly as Ichigo asked. The redhead could actually feel him coming, feel every spurt of it filling him up.

He winced when Kenpachi pulled out quickly, not caring about how sore Ichigo was. He should have been worried at the thought of having to take another cock, but instead, his dick was throbbing, mind hazed with need already. If he could have moved any part of his body, he'd have been dragging himself over to Nnoitra and climbing into his lap right then.

As it was, he just forced his abused throat to form a whisper.

“Nnoitra,” he choked out. “Fuckin… wanna ride you.”

Nnoitra groaned, snapping his hips up into his hand, and licked his lips.

“Climb on then, baby boy.”

“Can't move,” Ichigo laughed breathlessly.

Kenpachi laughed from where he was still standing between Ichigo's legs, slowly fisting his cock as he watched his cum dribble out of Ichigo's hole and down his thigh.

“Damn straight you can't,” he gloated.

Nnoitra huffed out a laugh, then hooked his arms under Ichigo's shoulders and dragged him up the bed. Ichigo managed to clumsily get his legs beneath him and clambered into Nnoitra’s lap shakily. He could feel cum dripping down his thigh as he placed his palms on Nnoitra’s skinny chest.

Lowering himself slowly, he couldn't help the hitched breath as he sunk down carefully on Nnoitra’s cock. He wasn't anywhere near as thick as either Grimmjow or Kenpachi, but he was long as hell, and Ichigo knew he'd be just as much of a challenge to take. A grin spread over his face at the prospect.

It was quickly wiped off when Nnoitra yanked him down, a broken whine falling from his lips as he squirmed. God, he could feel it in his fucking stomach, it felt like it would slam into his lungs if Nnoitra thrust hard enough.

“So big,” he whined, shifting and trying to get used to the sensation.

“Oh, fucking _hell_ ,” Nnoitra groaned, grinding his hips up into Ichigo. “You're all wet inside, baby boy, so hot and fuckin wet.”

Ichigo could hear the wet sounds of cum slipping out past Nnoitra’s cock when he started thrusting, could practically feel it all inside of him. And then he couldn't feel anything past mind blowing pleasure when Nnoitra tilted his hips forward, the head of his cock rubbing insistently against Ichigo’s prostate with every thrust.

He was practically twitching at this point, overstimulated and assaulted by nonstop pleasure. Nnoitra’s cock was so fucking long inside of him, rubbing his prostate with every thrust, and it felt like he was going to fuck a hole straight through his stomach.

“Yeah, that's it, baby,” Nnoitra crooned when his head fell back, hips pushing down to meet the man’s thrusts. “Gonna fuckin rearrange your guts with my cock, make you nothing but a pretty little hole for us.”

Ichigo whimpered, his head dropping forward to rest on Nnoitra’s collarbone. His teeth found the sensitive skin and he just barely grazed them along the line of his throat, relishing the hitched breath and the way Nnoitra’s hands tightened on his hips.

“Harder, Daddy,” he whined in Nnoitra’s ear, grinning at the choked groan he got. “Fuck me so hard I can't walk.”

Nnoitra obliged, slamming up into him viciously, faster than before. The second his mouth opened on a moan, Ichigo felt a cock sliding between his lips.

He hadn't even realized Kenpachi was there. The hand in his hair forced him to bend awkwardly, his head tilting so he could take it more easily as Kenpachi pushed his hips forward.

Ichigo didn't know if they were doing it on purpose, but they were fucking him in the exact same rhythm. Every time Nnoitra’s hips snapped up into him, Kenpachi was shoving his cock down his throat. His eyes were rolling back in his head at the dual sensations, bliss coursing through his body as he was fucked like he was nothing but a toy.

He was so relaxed and blissed out that he couldn't even choke around Kenpachi, just opening his mouth and letting the man fuck him as he pleased.

“Little slut’s mouth is so soft, look how that tongue works me,” Kenpachi grunted from above him. “Yeah, take it, slut, take it all down, I know you can handle it.”

Ichigo’s eyes half opened, staring up into Kenpachi’s as he slowly took every last inch of the man’s cock, moaning around him as Nnoitra continued to slam into him.

“Yeah, look at you, baby boy,” Nnoitra crooned, grinding his hips up. “Fuckin made to take cock, you look so good with his dick in your mouth. Ah, fuck, so tight.” He leaned forward and bit down on Ichigo's shoulder, shuddering at the way the redhead clamped down over him at the sensation. “Gonna cum, fuck.”

Ichigo would've encouraged it, would've begged, but Kenpachi was yanking his head forward, all the way down, pushing his cock in before pulling almost all the way back. And then he was coming, filling Ichigo's mouth as he moaned, low and rumbling.

Ichigo whined, swallowing all of it, chasing Kenpachi’s cock when he pulled out just so he could lick the last little remnants off the head with a moan. Nnoitra’s hand was in his hair the second he was done, pulling his head back and exposing his throat as he hammered up into him, bouncing Ichigo on his lap.

Ichigo was panting, fingers scrabbling at Nnoitra's shoulders, cock throbbing and begging for release.

“Nno- Nnoitra, please, fuck,” he gasped. “Right there, right there.”

Seconds after the words fell from his mouth, Nnoitra slammed straight up into his prostate again. Pleasure seared up Ichigo's spine, white hot and unstoppable, and he damn near screamed as he came.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nnoitra growled as Ichigo clenched down over him.

He lasted another two thrusts before he was spilling himself deep inside of that warm, tight body, the sight of Ichigo’s head thrown back, chest covered in cum, coupled with the feeling of him spasming around his cock too much to handle.

Nnoitra pulled out slowly, setting a trembling, panting Ichigo down on the bed gently before flopping back against the headboard. He grinned as he saw the other two looking over the redhead much the same as he was, eyes lingering on his puffy, reddened hole, now leaking a mixture of all of their releases.

“Thanks for the fuck, boys,” Kenpachi chuckled, pulling his pants back up and buttoning them closed. “Keep the slut around and give me a call once in a while, yeah?”

“Yeah, gotcha, Ken,” Grimmjow mumbled sleepily. “We're not letting little Berry go any time soon.”

“We signed, so he’ll be around quite often,” Nnoitra grinned. “Baby boy's probably already addicted to this. Aren't you?” he crooned, leaning over Ichigo and swiping his finger through the mess leaking from him.

Once again, Ichigo opened his mouth without prompting, suckling Nnoitra’s finger and cleaning it off.

Kenpachi smirked, giving the two men a wave before slipping out.

Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo, chuckling when he noticed the redhead was out cold, splayed out over Nnoitra’s blanket.

“Should we wake him up or let him sleep?”

“Nah, I doubt he can walk properly after that,” Nnoitra grinned. “Let him sleep and we can fuck him again in the morning, yeah?”

Grimmjow shot him a filthy grin, clearly in agreement.

“Send him to work with our cum leaking out of him? Yeah, that sounds like a good way to seal the deal.”

 


End file.
